Hawaii's Hetalia Academy Story
by KiwiFruit07
Summary: Life at Hetalia Academy's hard. Especially for Hawaii, an ordinary US state. When a new girl comes, her whole life is flipped. Guatemala belongs to 67OtakuGirl24X3, Jamaica belongs to a friend, Hawaii belongs to me, and everyone else belongs Hidekaz Himaruya. In correspondence to 67OtakuGirl24X3's Hetalia Academy story. :
1. New Faces

"Jamaica, check it! There she is!" A brown haired Hawaiian girl of sixteen leaned out the window in her dorm, smiling beamishly. "Look, look, there she _is_! The new girl!" The new student had arrived in a bright red low rider, stepping out of the passenger seat after the man who appeared to be her father. The Jamaican laying on her bed and listening to her iPod twirled her finger, signaling she could care less. Hawaii pouted, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to go help her with her bags." She said, walking out the door. She fled out the gigantic double doors of the school, rushing up to the girl.

She had long, dark hair (reaching about down to her mid-back), with a strand of curly hair in the shape of a heart on the left side of her head. Her tan skin was darker than her own, Hawaii noted. Her floral dress reached down to her ankles, flowing around her legs.

"Oh, and did you pack extra underwear?" The man was saying, a grin playing on his lips.

"Go _home_, Papa!" The girl shrieked. They embraced one last time, the man hopping in the car and driving away. Hawaii slowly approached her, putting a grin on her face.

"You need help with that?" She said, nodding towards the bags. The new girl, who had to be about the same age as her, jumped, patting around her waist as if reaching for a gun. She loosened a bit, laying eyes on Hawaii. She took her in, eyes lingering on the scar on her right cheek. Hawaii gently brushed her fingers across the scar, but the girl in front of her didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," She hesitated, shifting her weight. "Okay, maybe you could grab one bag, por favor." She muttered. Hawaii saluted, gripping one of the bag's handles in her hands.

"Okay, we might as well get introductions out of the way as soon as possible. I'm Hawaii, a little island nation off the west coast of America. I mean, I'm a state, technically…" She shook her head, grinning towards the newcomer. "So who're you?"

"Guatemala," She murmured, looking away. Hawaii laughed under her breath.

"Sorry, sorry…I can be sane when I want to, I'm just excited to meet someone new, y'know? Anyway, we should head inside, si?" Proud with her use of Spanish (likely to get this new girl to like her, using her native tongue), Hawaii smiled.

"You speak Spanish?" Guatemala tilted her head, causing Hawaii to giggle.

"You could say that. I also speak a little-" She glanced down at her, pausing in her sentence. "Okay, not important. Come along, I'll show you to the dorms." She stomped along the hallways, entertained by the expression on Guatemala's face; an expression mixed with shock, anxiety, and interest. "Here we are, the dorms!" She said after dragging her down the hall. She led the Guatemalan to a door with three flags on it; an all-too-familiar flag with eight red, white, and blue stripes with the Union Jack in the top left corner, a flag with two green triangles and a yellow "x", and the new flag with two light blue stripes on either side and a seal with the Resplendent Quetzal and a scroll in the center.

"This is where we'll be sleeping! Our roomie should be in here," She fumbled with her keys, kicking open the door with her foot. Sure enough, the girl was still flopped upside down on her bed, feet tangled in the purple sheets on her bed. "JAMAICA. We've got company." Hawaii knelt down, ripping an ear bud out of her ear. Jamaica sat upright, her short dreads falling back to her shoulders. She clicked the music player off, yawning.

"Hey, there. You are…?

"Guatemala."

"Guatemala, Guatemala. I'm Jamaica, as this maniac already said." She shook her hand lazily at Hawaii, rolling her eyes. "And she calls _me_ the crackhead." She smirked. Hawaii tried not to take offense, plastering a smile on her face. She clapped her hands together, adding a jump.

"Excellent. You two've met and everything. Guatemala, hun, you can put your stuff away later, for now, I've got to show you around!" Hawaii grabbed Guatemala by the wrist without waiting for a reply, yanking her back into the common room.

Hawaii decided it'd be best to start off by listing the basics. "There's a beautiful garden here, I'm sure you'll love it. The rest of the building is really pretty too, I hope you're good with directions because otherwise you'll get lost." She explained. Next on the list, boys. "So China is really super cute, he's gonna marry me one day and we're gonna have twenty _adorable_ little babies, well I mean I've never spoken with him, but I foresee it happening… Stay away from this tall purple-eyed freak named Russia, Jamaica has dibs on him, not that I think you'd want him anyway, he's _woohoo_ if you know what I mean… France is a total pervert even though he's so good looking, don' fall for him!" There. That should do. Hawaii glanced at Guatemala, noting how she looked as if she was only half-listening. Ah, well.

"SO ANYWAY," She continued, "England is totally cute but kinda creepy, Switzerland's _wicked. Adorable. _If you know what I mean. I think I may ask him out…" She drew in a breath. _Hopefully I'm not overdoing this, _she thought. Her eyes locked on a boy who seemed a bit older than her, blonde hair reaching to his shoulders. She smirked. "Hey, that's him! I gotta go talk to him!" She exclaimed, skipping off. Hawaii maneuvered her way through the crowds of students of all different nationalities, heart sinking when realization flooded over her. Alas, this boy was not the Swiss boy she'd thought him to be, but a German boy from Class C. Nonetheless, he was cute, Hawaii decided. She skipped over to him, cocking her head and putting on the cutest smile possible.

"Aloha," She said. He looked over his shoulder at her, his face paling.

"Hallo…Do you need something?" Hawaii shook her head, hair flying.

"Nah, just wondering if you'd go out with me." He stared at her for a while, clearing his throat.

"Um…I-I'll think about it…" And with that he walked speedily away. Hawaii pouted. She _really_ wanted a new boyfriend. Instead she slowly walked back to where she left her new friend, sighing softly when she saw that she was sitting on a window ceil beside another dark-skinned boy; Cuba. _Oh, God…why him?_ Nonetheless, she skipped to the two.

"Guatemala! Hey, sorry I ran off like that. Turns out it wasn't even Switzerland! But whoever it was seemed really nice until they walked off…" She stopped, seeming to be consumed in her own thoughts. She smiled, though, yanking Guatemala to her feet. Hatred glowed in the latter's eyes, but she pretended not to notice. "Come on, I gotta finish showing you around." She waved at Cuba, despite the burning hatred that wanted to let her glare at him.

"So…What was going on there? Were sparks a'flyin?" Hawaii questioned, raising her eyebrows. Even though she hated Cuba, she couldn't help but be a sucker for romance.

Guatemala grimaced, looking at the ground. "I dunno, we just started talking." Hawaii frowned.

"Ah, crap. I'm sorry…Well, I might as well finish what I was saying before I get…sidetracked. Mmkay, so Mr. Austria's such a stiff, but I LOVE his class, his wife Mrs. Hungary is awesome…Oh, and America's really cool and cute, he's like my big bro. I'm sure he'll be your friend. WELL speak of the devil!" She gasped dramatically, coming to a stop in the courtyard. Guatemala followed her gaze to where the mentioned American was.

He was leaning against a tree, lightly strumming a guitar with multiple fan-girls surrounding him. "America!" Hawaii cried out in a sing-song voice. When the dirty blonde saw his little sister-like girl, he grinned and trotted up to them.

"Sup, Hawaii!" He greeted. His gaze lingered on Guatemala, smile faltering, but then again returning tenfold. He strummed his guitar happily, singing, "_Hawaii, look what I see! It's a newbie, what's her name?_" Hawaii rolled her eyes, playfully shoving America.

"Well, I know she represents Guatemala, but she never actually told me her human name…" She looked at Guatemala, expecting an answer for this unasked question.

"Silvia del Rosario Castro." After a pause, she added, "My name's Silvia."

America laughed that signature laugh that, in Hawaii's opinion, could charm any girl. "You Mexicans always have such long names." He chuckled.

"Do you have mush for brains, or are you deaf? I'm Guatemala, NOT a freaking _Mexican_!" She snapped back. America smiled.

"Sorry…Little Mexican." Hawaii knew he had struck a nerve, for Guatemala's face was reddening. She slowly took a small step back, biting her lip. The next thing she knew, Guatemala's fist was in contact with America's face. Wow. Who knew she had that sort of strength?

"Damn, girl…Feisty one…" America said, rubbing his nose. He poked at his glasses, making sure they still held together. Hawaii widened her eyes, looking at Guatemala.

"Lo siento…it just annoys me when people call me Mexican," She muttered. Hawaii perked up, finding a similarity between them, finally.

"Just like how I hate it when people say I'm Asian!" She felt Guatemala's stare boring into her skin.

"What? You don't look Asian at all, Hawaii…" She beamed. Obviously this girl didn't ever hear the comments from others of how she looked Asian, but it was mainly other fellow Americans who lived in continental America that thought of her as Asian. _Crazy Americans. _Hawaii grinned at the thought. She tuned back in to the conversation.

"-hates my guts for, like, no reason, dude! And he's not exactly a big friendly teddy bear, if you know what I mean." America had said. Ah. They were talking about Cuba. She groaned, but neither of them seemed to hear it. A shade of pink ran across Guatemala's cheeks, making Hawaii fan-girl inside at her new friend's obvious romantic interest in Cuba.

"He seemed nice enough to me…"

"You know what seems nice to _me_? You…saying yes…to going on a date," he cupped her chin in his gloved hand, "with me." Guatemala stared at America for a moment, a look on her face that clearly said, "What the hell?"

She slapped his hand away, huffing gently. "I wasn't planning on listening when Papa Spain told me to stay away from boys. But if the only guys that end up asking me out are guys like _you, _then I'll quite happily stay single forever, muchas gracias." She flipped her hair, storming back into the school.

America stared after her, a grin painted across his face. "Hawaii…" He looked down at her, "I _like _that girl." Hawaii leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing heavily.

"Of course you do,"


	2. An Interesting Date

**Ah, how I love this girl...I don't know many stereotypes of Hawaii, so her personality may be off, but whatever. This is just for personal entertainment, really. **

* * *

When Hawaii awoke the next morning, Guatemala and Jamaica were both still asleep. Hawaii frowned, looking out the window and squinting at the sunlight. "Damn you, sunlight." She muttered groggily. She reached over the bed and clicked off her lava lamp, flopping back on the pillow. She flipped her feet off the edge of the bed, trudging to her closet. _What would he notice me in…? _She thought. She silently got dressed in a blue strapless sundress, adjusting her much preferred red hibiscus flower behind her right ear. She quietly slipped out of the bedroom, not stopping even when she heard Guatemala wake up.

She walked down the hall, arms crossed over her chest. She slowly approached America's dorm room (which he currently shared with England) and knocked twice. Within seconds, the door flung open and a certain spectacled American stood with a broad grin on his face.

"Hey, 'Waii! What'chya doin' here?" He said loudly.

"I need to ask you a favor, America…" Hawaii said in a hushed tone. She walked inside his dorm, placing her hands on her hips. "I need YOU to ask Guatemala out again." America looked dazed for a moment, but then laughed under his breath.

"She doesn't like me."

"So?! Do it! She might give in to peer pressure!" Hawaii said with a determined grin.

"You're awful." A soft voice with an accent so familiar floated through the air, causing Hawaii to make a peace sign with her fingers and grin.

"I know." She kissed her fingers, holding them out to England, who in turn just rolled his eyes. "So, ask her out today?"

"Sure, sure. I will. After all, she _is_ a hottie." America replied, waving his hand dismissively. Hawaii smirked, making her way out of them room and to the dining hall. She skipped along into the doorway, giggling to herself when she saw her new Guatemalan roommate standing there as well.

She waved slightly, trotting up to her. "Aloha, Guatemala." She said with a smile, the same one that she was determined to always keep on her face. Guatemala replied under her breath, yawning and forcing a smile. "So, I was thinking. After breakfast, I was thinking we should totally take a walk around the garden. I haven't taken you there yet, have I? Dude, it's _so_ pretty!" Hawaii ranted, thinking to herself again if she had overdone it.

"I don't' see why not." Guatemala responded, shrugging her shoulders. Hawaii's eyes drifted to the end of the buffet table, where a nation with long, dark hair was pulled into a ponytail. He casually reached over and grabbed a pair of chopsticks, and then walked away to sit at an empty table. Hawaii caught herself scowling when his Russian "friend" had sat down next to him.

"Damn. I missed him," She muttered under her breath. Guatemala stood a little straighter, her expression lightening as if a light bulb just went off in her head.

"Is that why you use chopsticks to eat the stupidest things? Just so you can-"

"-be by China for an actual, legitimate reason? Yes," Hawaii finished, catching herself glancing over at the table again where Russia was attempting to steal a cruller from China's plate, only to glare in Russia's direction. "What a creep…" She soon snapped out of it, however, when a Finnish boy passed. She giggled, waving her fingers at him, but he only smiled back.

The two girls eventually sat down at a table where a very tired Jamaica sat, head on the table and ignoring her glass of rum. Hawaii took a bite of her loco moco, snickering when she saw America from the corner of her eyes. She slid away from Guatemala on the bench, chuckling to herself at Guatemala's expression. In a word, she looked horrified.

"Yo," America said with a wink. "Just swinging by to say good morning!" Guatemala narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms.

Hawaii tried to focus on Jamaica, who at the moment was reaching across the table to grip the glass of rum, tipping her head back to drink from the glass. She soon had her head back on the table, drifting off. "Where and when must I suffer this torture?" She heard Guatemala say. She clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from squealing.

"It'll be _fun_!" America said with a pout. "Six thirty tonight, in the garden. We can chillax on the bench…" Guatemala glanced away from America, which just made Hawaii grin more. Was she actually _blushing? _America got to his feet, and with one daring kiss on the cheek, walked away to go sit with his friends.

After showing Guatemala around the garden (with much success, as Guatemala's expression never changed from "entertained"), Hawaii came to a stop where the bench was that America had told Guatemala their date would be. What shocked Hawaii the most was when she had asked Hawaii what she should wear to the date.

Hawaii turned to her, a gentle grin on her face, yet excitement flashed in her hazel eyes. "You're actually serious about this date?"

"I want to spare his pathetic little feelings, that's all." She said, looking at the ground. Hawaii gripped Guatemala by the shoulders, holding her at arm's length. She looked her friend up and down, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She nodded slowly.

"Hm…You look fine. Besides…if you're 'sparing his pathetic feelings', you don't want to make it look like you care _too_ much, no? Just fix your hair a little, freshen up a bit…we can head back to the dorm to fix you up." She glanced at her wristwatch, gasping slightly. "Scratch that, no time! Good luck, hun, toodles!" And with that she rushed off towards the building. She raced up to her dorm. She flung the door open, causing Jamaica to fall off her position on the bed and hit her head on the soft carpet.

"What the heck, mon…?" Jamaica asked, glaring at Hawaii when she sat up. Hawaii pulled her to her feet, dragging her by the wrist down the hall.

"Up, Crack-head!"

"Where are we going, Hawaii…" She questioned tiredly. Hawaii looked back at her, devious glint in her eyes.

"We're going to spy on Guatemala and America's date!" Jamaica attempted to stop, but the Hawaiian was stronger than she looked.

"That's not ri-"

"I do what I want, bizotch!" She said, shushing her as she shoved Jamaica into a shrub and ducking under herself. Jamaica drunkenly leaned on Hawaii's shoulder, only for the latter to shove her off. Jamaica stood up, staggering slightly. Hawaii grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down. "You _ass_, Jamaica. Do you want to be caught?" Jamaica rolled her eyes. Hawaii peeked out the bush, watching the couple intently as America began strumming his guitar. Her eyes widened at the song, her lips curving into a smile. She got on her hands and knees, crawling through the bushes back to the doors. She looked over her shoulder to see her drunken friend asleep on the grass. She rolled her eyes, dragging Jamaica along with her until she woke up so she could walk herself.

An hour and a half later, Jamaica was again lying upside-down on her bed and listening to some Russian rock band (Hawaii had teased her forever that it was Russian) and Hawaii was perched cross-legged on her bed, already in her red, long sleeved night gown. The door opened, and Hawaii gripped her blanket happily. Jamaica (who was no longer in her drunken mode) sat upright, smirk playing on both of their lips at the sight of their roommate. She had a dazed look to her face as if she was with the fairies, smiling blissfully. "You back from your date?" Hawaii asked playfully.

"Si," She simply said back.

"Did you have _fun?_" Jamaica said.

Guatemala nodded. "Si."

"So you like America now?" Hawaii asked hopefully, crawling to the end of her bed.

"Si," Guatemala breathed.

"Ah. Think you'd go on another date with him?" Jamaica asked, grin only growing tenfold.

"Si…" Guatemala repeated.

Hawaii's eyes sparkled with joy, smiling softly. She pulled her blanket closer to her chest, squealing softly. "This is so adorable…" She muttered. "So tell me, Guatemala. Are you possibly, like, falling in love with America?"

Guatemala hesitated, but only for a moment. "Si,"

Jamaica glanced at Hawaii, asking the question she'd been _dying_ to ask as soon as she had seen Guatemala's expression. "Did you get laid, mon?"

"Si…" She answered, but then did a double-take and snapped out of her trance. "Wait, what, no!" She blushed madly, slamming the drawer containing her pajamas shut. "Don't be disgusting…But he did manage to sweep me off my feet. He is a hero in that aspect…And get this: He asked me to be his girlfriend…" Hawaii covered her mouth, eyes widening with anticipation. "And I accepted." She cheered and jumped from her bed, embracing Guatemala in a tight hug.

"That's _SO. CUTE! _Oh my gosh, Sil, you have a _boyfriend!" _She jumped back into her bed, clicking the lava lamp on. She fell silent, listening to Guatemala's last words before she had fallen asleep; "I know." Hawaii rolled over to face the lamp, watching the wax float around in bubbles. She couldn't help but feel just a little jealously ripping at her heart like flames; How could this girl, who had only gone to the school for a couple of days, already have a boyfriend? And a cute one at that! She herself had been trying for a month and a half to get China to notice her, yet he somehow never even acknowledged her. Her smile faded to nothing, expression missing from her usually cheerful face. She was being stupid. Not all guys could like her. But why couldn't the one guy she actually and truly likes like her back?

Why couldn't China love her like she did him?

* * *

**And we find out who Hawaii is madly in love with! And it may not make sense in real life, but I keep finding cute little random things here and there...like, for instance, China joined America's side in WWII after the bombing of Pearl Harbor. And my friend was watching a movie that took place in Hawaii. They asked if the hotel was made of pandas. *nod* AAAAND Chinese food is a main aspect in Hawaiian cuisine, apparently, according to this one travel website. **

**Reviews would be lovely~!**


End file.
